


Snow

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuri totally doesn’t love the snow.[Prompt 9 – Snow storm]





	Snow

Yuri loves the snow. Not that he would ever admit that. Because he’s the sort of person who needs to maintain his ‘I’m a grumpy teenager’ act. At least, that’s how Victor interprets it. Although he won’t say it, because Yuri would punch him.

But Yuri clearly loves it when it snows. It snows a lot in Russia, but that doesn’t matter. When he arrives at the ice rink on snowy days, it is clear that he has been running through the deep snow. And whenever Victor challenges him to a snowball fight, he always agrees.

Yakov often lets them go out in the snow to have fun on snowy days, rolling his eyes and making comments about his skaters being children. But Victor doesn’t care. And so Victor, Yuri, Mila and even Georgi can be seen outside, running and having snowball fights.

But today, they can’t go outside. Because the weather outside is a full-on blizzard, meaning they are stuck in the rink even though there is snow outside.

Yuri sighs and gazes out of the window.

“Just admit you love the snow,” Victor says, grinning.

“Get lost,” Yuri says, but there is a slight smile behind his glare.


End file.
